Christian Coalition of Countries
category:Alliances category:Unspecified team alliances category:Christian Coalition of Countries = About the CCC = The Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) is currently the largest and most influential Christian alliance in Cyber Nations. It is a well respected alliance of Christian nations dedicated to mutual defense, maintaining a good witness in the CN world, and promoting the religion of Christianity. The CCC is made up of an approximately equal mix of Protestant, Catholic, & Non-Denominational Christian nations. There is only one member known to belong to Eastern Orthodox Christianity at this time, but more would be eagerly welcomed if they wished to join. The Christian Coalition of Countries has historically held to a policy of neutrality in international affairs and politics. However, the CCC has always reserved the right to defend the Christian faith, and to defend fellow Christian nations from the threat of religious persecution and openly anti-Christian oppression. The CCC and the Great Wars The CCC officially remained neutral in the First Great War, the Second Great War, and the Third Great War, as none of the sides in these conflicts were seen as posing a threat to the religion of Christianity. The CCC remained on its "Mostly Neutral" course until just before the outbreak of the Unjust War. An unprovoked war threat was made against the Coalition by an alliance close to GOONS. A private declaration from this unnamed alliance announced open hostility against the CCC because of its religion, and the intent to declare war without notice. The sudden, surprise announcement came on the eve of the signing of a NAP with this alliance, as relations had been friendly up to this point. The declaration of hostility was followed by the cutting off of all trades with the CCC. This situation caused the CCC to gravitate toward alliances opposed to the Unjust Path. As a result, the CCC signed PIAT treaties with the Imperial Assault Alliance and the Greenland Republic. A ToA with Greenland Republic soon followed. The non-aggression clause in the CCC's Charter prevented it from joining the combat, but financial aid was sent to help several members of the Greenland Republic recover from nuclear anarchy. Financial aid was also prepared for the IAA, but the IAA did not deem the aid necessary. The CCC Today Today, the Christian Coalition of Countries is involved in an effort to emerge from several months of isolationism that followed the Third Great War. Since the Unjust War, The CCC has increased efforts at developing strong diplomatic ties (such as signing a Friendship Pact with NpO, and joining The Knights of Christ defense bloc). At the same time, the CCC enacted a restructuring of its system of government to make the alliance even stronger internally. This revitalization program appears to have been successful, as the alliance has more than doubled in size and strength in less than three months time. At New Year's Eve 2007, the alliance had approximately 38 nations and 380,000 nation strength. By Good Friday and Easter of 2008 (late March), the CCC had grown to 78 nations and over 780,000 nation strength. = CCC Politics = Charter of the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) Preamble "Blessed are those who hear the word of God and keep it!" –Luke 11:28 "Go ye therefore, and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them into the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit:"-Matthew 28:19 “And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to the whole creation.”-Mark 16:15 In these words the nations herein signed bellow promote the belief and protection of the Christian faith and the spread of the Gospel to every corner of the world. This document formerly establishes the Christian Coalition of Countries, which will be referred to as the CCC for the duration of this document. Article I: Admission I. All nations who sign bellow take on the full responsibility and knowledge that they will support any and all actions of the CCC. All members must support and defend the Alliance in the event of war. II. Any nation that meets the following criteria may become a member of the CCC: :1. The nation believes in and follows the teachings of Christianity. :2. The nation is currently not a member of any other alliance. III. No nation in the CCC may declare war as an aggressor without express and prior Alliance Government approval; the alliance is primarily for mutual defense. Raiding or launching Rogue attacks are not allowed. Article II: Code of Conduct II. It is asked of all nations in the CCC that they behave in the manner befitting a Christian nation and that the do not bring shame on the CCC. III. No nation will be allowed to be a member of both the CCC and any other alliance at one time. IV. Violation of any of these rules by any member will result in punishment equal to the act committed, even up to expulsion from the CCC. Article III: Structure I. The High Council The Alliance shall be led by a High Council, which shall vote upon decisions regarding the running and policy of the alliance. A.The High Council will consist of a Chancellor, Vice Chancellor, Minister of Defense, Minister of Internal Affairs, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. :1.The High Council shall be led by a Chancellor, who shall have veto power for any bills suggested in the Council Session. :2. Each Councilor shall have one vote on bills introduced to a High Council Session. Voting shall be done through the posting of an “aye” or a “nay”, as opposed to setting up a poll. Voting shall last no less than 24 hours and no longer than 72 hours. B. The High Council shall meet every week (two weeks) to discuss the business of the CCC. The Chancellor may call an emergency session of the High Council for matters of pressing importance. C. Any member of the Church Body may propose legislation to be voted upon by the High Council. D. The Chancellor shall have the power of veto over any legislation passed by the legislative Church Body, except for cases where the Chancellor is under a No Confidence vote. The Church Body may overturn an executive veto with a 2/3 vote. II. The Church Body All members of the alliance shall be part of the Church Body and shall have voting power to elect ministers and veto bills. The Chancellor shall lead the Church Body A. Members of the Church Body shall elect a Chancellor, Vice Chancellor, Minister of Defense, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Security, and Minister of Records a voting session every two months. Voting shall last no less than 24 hours and no longer than 72 hours. B. The nominations shall be issued by all members, and shall last no longer than 24 hours. The nominees have 24 hours after their nominations to either accept or decline. If a nominee does not respond within 24 hours, their nomination shall be counted as a declination. C. The High Council may issue a call for an emergency CB session for matters of pressing importance. D. Any member of the Church Body may call for a veto of any bill passed by the High Council. :1. A call for a veto shall be treated as a call for an emergency CB session. :2. A veto shall pass if over one half of alliance members have voted and a majority of two thirds of voters have voted in favor of a veto. E. Any member of the Church Body has the right to declare a vote of No Confidence of the current Chancellor, at which point a vote must take place to either remove or maintain the current Chancellor. The vote shall last no less than 24 hrs and no more than 48 hrs. The removal of the current Chancellor requires a majority (2/3) vote by the Church Body. Article IV: Government Positions I. High Council Members Council members (with the exception of the Vice Chancellor) will be elected by the Church Body for three month terms. Ministers shall be nominated by any member of the Church Body. Elections shall last no less than 24 hours and no more than 72 hours. No member may hold more than one High Council position at one time. A. Chancellor :1. The CCC will be lead by a Chancellor, voted upon by the members of the Church Body. The Chancellor will preside over the High Council and the Church Body, when they are in session. :2. The Chancellor will serve as a link between the High Council and the Church Body, keeping the Church Body informed of Council affairs and decisions. :3. The Chancellor is to serve as the executive branch of the government, and act as the political figure head of the CCC :4. If a member nation of the representative body declares a vote of No Confidence of the currently serving Chancellor, then the Chancellor does not have the power to veto the decision of the representative body. A vote of No Confidence requires a super majority (2/3) of the representative body to pass. B.Vice-Chancellor :1. The office of the Vice-Chancellor shall be appointed by the Chancellor and will serve for a term of three months. :2. The Vice Chancellor is to fill the role and duties of the executive office if the Chancellor is unable to do so. :3. The Vice Chancellor will assist in keeping the Church Body informed of Council affairs. C. Minister of Defense :1. The Minister of Defense shall have command over all aggressive and defensive acts of the alliance, and shall have the authority to immediately respond to aggressive action upon the alliance, subject to the will of the High Council to counter that authority by emergency vote. :2. The Minister of Defense shall have the authority to dictate terms of peace to our enemies, subject to the good council of the rest of the alliance. :3. The Minister of Defense shall coordinate all Foreign Aid to nations engaged in war. :4. The Minister of Defense shall organize the military of the alliance and shall have authority to solicit and appoint Grand Masters to oversee the military orders. :5. The Minister of Defense shall determine medals and awards for conduct of engaged members in war. D. Minister of Internal Affairs :1. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall help settle issues between members of the alliance. :2. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee the economic development of the alliance and shall oversee and implement policies to increase the economic well-being of the alliance members. :3. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee tech and resources trades, and shall assist in their transactions if required. :4. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee alliance protocol and monitor that all alliance business conforms to the Charter. E. Minister of Foreign Affairs :1. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall coordinate and put into effect the foreign and diplomatic policy of the alliance. :2. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall have sole power to appoint ambassadors to other alliances and remove said ambassadors from their position. :3. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall negotiate treaties and pacts and shall bring those documents to a vote in the High Council. :4. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall coordinate the masking of foreign ambassadors and shall welcome them to their respective embassies. II. Assistant Ministers Assistant Ministers shall be appointed by their respective Minister and shall serve a term of three months. Assistant ministers will fill in for their Ministers should the Minister be away. Assistant Ministers shall have no vote in the High Council. A. Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs :1. The Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs shall help the Minister of Internal Affairs in overseeing economic policies. :2. The Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee a program of providing aid and economic development to new member nations. B. Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs :1.The Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs shall Formulate Diplomatic Announcements to be posted by CCC ambassadors in CCC embassies :2. The Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs shall help the Minister of Foreign Affairs negotiate treaties with other alliances. III. Other Ministers. These Ministers shall be elected by the Church Body for a three month term but shall have no vote in the High Council. A. Minister of Security: the Minister of security shall watch for and report to the High Council any security threats to the alliance, and shall monitor the nations of the alliance to make sure no wars have broken out. B. Minister of Records: the minister of Records shall keep all records and lists of the alliance updated, as well as update the information on the wiki page. C. Minister of Recruitment: the Minister of Recruitment shall oversee and implement the recruiting efforts to bring new members into the alliance. Article V: War and Nuclear Weapons I. The CCC recognizes the right of its nations to choose whether or not to develop nuclear weapons as a deterrent to hostile aggression. The CCC reserves the right to use nuclear weapons as a means to ensure its defense from hostile aggressions by other nations with nuclear capabilities or other such situations where the survival of the alliance or its member nations, or its allies, are deemed to be in jeopardy. II. Regarding Religious Defence :A. The CCC reserves the right to declare war on nations who have actively and aggressively persecuted and/or attacked Christian nations for their Christian Faith. The CCC reserves the right to aid and defend other Christian Nations from unreasonable attacks and persecution. :B. The CCC reserves the right to declare war on nations who are engaged in programs of religious persecution, genocide, and other crimes against humanity where freedom of religion is threatened. While this extends primarily to Christian Nations, the CCC also reserves the right to aid and defend nations of other religious affiliations who also find themselves under threat of unreasonable and unprovoked religious persecution. :C. Such a war of Religious Defence must have a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. Article VI: Amending the Charter I. Proposal of Amendments to the charter. Any member in good standing may propose an amendment to the charter. Once a proposed amendment has been made, it must receive a second by another member in good standing. If a proposed amendment received a second, it shall be voted on by the High Council within 48 hours of its receiving a second. II. Voting on Amendments. If an amendment receives a majority approval by the High Council, the amendment will then presented to the Church Body for a vote. The amendment must receive a super-majority vote (2/3 majority) by the Church Body in order to be approved. Voting on an amendment shall last no less than 24 hours and no more than 72 hours. Appendix I: Ratification of Original Charter These leaders and their nations signed below hereby make a covenant to support of this Charter. *1.Curtis Martin, Southern Baptist Federation. *2.Beef, Irk. *3.Fuehrer Chastain, Fatherland *4.Draco Helsing, Ava *5.Trowatheinsane, The Land Of Nothing (Discussion began on 20 April 2006. Ratified on 27 April 2006.) Wars & Conflicts The Rogue War 7 to 18 September 2006 Raynor's Folly Thanksgiving Week, 2006 The Valic Defense Action - 1 to 9 January 2007 The Skeener-Multi War (aka "The Clone Wars") - 27-29 January 2007 The North_Korea Rogue War - 25 February - 1 March 2007 The Unholy Land Crusade - 18 to 29 March 2007 The Druid War - 23 to 30 April 2007 Bayonet Alley (defense of Free Country USA from rogue attack) - 20 October-5 November 2007 Government Officials Chancellor Sheldomar, Displaced Calvinists Vice-Chancellor nate1865, Manifest Destiny Minister of Defense The Kaiser, Blue Cosmos Minister of Foreign Affairs KeyStroke, KeysOfHell_n_Death Assistant Ministers of Foreign Affairs emperor zachariah II, Christian Land IRC - Salmacis, La Farlede Ambassador-at-Large - Vojav, Caspia Minister of Internal Affairs Anton Chenoa II, Hephzibah Palatinate Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs Giant Jellyfish, Jellyfishia Minister of Records emperor zachariah II, Christian Land Minister of Recruitment emperor zachariah II, Christian Land Minister of Security Cooper I, Eastern Australia Director of Orientation ColonelTom, Henry Director of Public Relations Ogden Chichester, Epiclesis CCC Chronicler Ogden Chichester, Epiclesis CCC Wiki Editor KingJarkko, Uralica Chancellors Past and Present List of Chancellors = Foreign Relations = The CCC has traditionally worked to remain neutral in most conflicts. It is well-respected across Planet Bob, and has friendly relations with a great number of nations and alliances across the globe. Prior to the Unjust War, the CCC acted as if it had an unwritten one-way NAP with the rest of the world. However, to foster international friendships, the CCC will seek to sign treaties with other alliances. Bloc Membership The CCC is one of the founding members of The Knights of Christ bloc. The Knights of Christ is a MDP bloc based on chivalry and Christian principles. As a bloc, The Knights of Christ includes not only the CCC, but also OTS, THC, CROWN, and LUA. NAP Treaties The CCC has signed NAPs with the following alliances: *The Confederation of Allied Nations *The Templar Knights *Guns of Glory *JJOrange Alliance *Team JESUS *The Darwin Alliance *United Militant Corps PIATs The CCC also has PIATs with the following: *Imperial Assault Alliance, *Greenland Republic, *Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies *The Templar Knights. At one point it also had a PIAT with CROWN, however this ceased upon CROWN's merger into the CCC, which completed in March of 2008. ToA's The CCC had a ToA with Team JESUS, and currently has a ToA with the Greenland Republic. Friendship Pacts The CCC also has signed an Friendship Pact (The Christian Ice-Cap Treaty) with the New Polar Order (NpO). = List of Members with wiki pages = *Demiria - ruled by Riva Bearclaw *Displaced Calvinists - ruled by Sheldomar *Santa Anglia - ruled by Jacomus *Pashmenish - ruled by SirDavidCrowe *Manifest Destiny - ruled by nate1865 *The Foundation - ruled by Master Waldo *Christian Land - ruled by emperor zachariah II *Henry - ruled by ColonelTom *Uralica - ruled by KingJarkko = Links = CCC Forum Recruitment Video category:Christian Coalition of Countries category:Alliances Banners